TD: Revenge of the World Tour
by KMA-KISS.MEH.ASS
Summary: Similiar to the "World Tour" series, only they travel by train and what they do to survive the ride. ***Everyone is chosen; I'll quick update that soon BUT THE MADNESS HAS BEGUN!
1. Give me what you got

**Total Drama Revenge of the World Tour**

Hi, I'm KMA and I've decided to do TDWT: Version 2.

They will be doing a silimar version to the World Tour, only on a train, joining up with the circus and sevearal other traveling entertainment, not to mention the haunted house, the theme park, the Oval Office (that will ne fun) and many, many more.

What I need is fourteen (14) contestors and between three (3) and five (5) interns. All of which will be put through scarring trama that will last through the next five or, more likely, ten or so generations and be extremly damaging but funny as shit.

I will pick my favorites and give credit to those who create these people I will use. If need be, I' ll fill in any gaps.

_Oh, and rate your person on a chance of one to ten, on who would win and/ or survive. Ten being that they lose first Illimination or dying the first or second Competition._

_This is all I need is:_

Name:

Physical description:

Why should I pick this person; What makes them special:

Age:

DOB:

Fav. Contestar from the show, from any series:

Realistic Rate to win:

Realistic Rate to Survive:


	2. What I've got right now

**Total Drama Revenge of the World Tour**

Hi, I'm KMA and I've decided to do TDWT: Version 2.

They will be doing a silimar version to the World Tour, only on a train, joining up with the circus and sevearal other traveling entertainment, not to mention the haunted house, the theme park, the Oval Office (that will ne fun) and many, many more.

What I need is fourteen (14) contestors and between three (3) and five (5) interns. All of which will be put through scarring trama that will last through the next five or, more likely, ten or so generations and be extremly damaging but funny as shit.

Any and all information needed to enter can be found in Chapter One.

So far, I've decided the fallowing will have a secure place in the fanfic. _But remember_, you can still throw in your own person and have it reviewed. So far, I've gotten loads of PM's and a few reviews. I will tell you when I've made my Final Choice when the time rolls around, which I hope is in the next few days. I've loads of ideas just pouring from my mind and I want to get started!

Contestants: Only 4 places left.

Lex Lexington

Sarah Burns

Scar

Rachel 'Rache' Hultgren

Eliza

Andrew Miller

Adelle Roseman

Rey

Marth Lowell

Deigo McKensley

Interns: 1-3 places left.

Howie

Britney


	3. Chri's Armed forces

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama World Tour, nor facebook, twiiter or Craiglist.**

_I do, however, own the traveling by train idea and most -if not all- of the ideas in here. I own also own Deigo Mckensley. I had to have at least one character of my own in here. ^^ But that does not mean he will win-I'll probably beat the shit out of him, then give him the boot when its no longer funny._

**I do not own the fallowing Consetant characters: Lex Lexington, Andrew Miller, Sarah Burns, Rachel 'Rache' Hultgren, Scar, Joshua Nicholas Valentine, Adelle Roseman, Rey, Marth Lowell,** **Dylan "Dewey" Hudson, Rodger Nelson, Charlie Jerson, Ron, or Mitch.**

**I do not own the fallowing Intern: Natty, Britney, or Howie.**

**A special thanks to Meowth's Toon Dragon, TotalTwins12, luvin money, 777 Dark Angel, Jade-Ei, VMX, PowerinPink, Sarah Smith, SocksInMehLocker, DewyMan357, Rae-Gracia, and several other off-line friends who do not wish to be named, f********or entering their Characters to be reviewed and placed into this fanfic!**

**A shout-out to PowerinPink: PowerinPink had given me two awesome characters that will cause trouble for sure!**

**A shout-out to DeweyMan357, who has also given me two rockin' characters!**

* * *

"Are you serious?" Shouted Chris, all but breaking down the door as he entered the small office.

"What's wrong?" Chef complained, having been awoken from his nap. He had fallen alseep waiting for Chris to show up.

"No one answered our request and I put it everywhere! On twitter, on Facebook, Craiglist! Every-Freaking-Where!"

"What! Why not?"

"Look at this!" Chris shoved a pile of paper in his face, so Chef read them:

_"Are you serious? People would rather jump off a cliff, McClain!"_

_"I hate my brother, but even that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy!"_

_"Perverse show, just like Dawn said."_

_" Its funny and all and I'd love another season, but not at my expence. Sorry, dude."_

"Damn. Alright, Chris. I get it, calm down. I gots a plan, no worries!" He tried to at least calm the enraged white man down enough to listen to reason. Well, his sort of reason. "How about this? We send interns out dressed as cops, have them arrest people and bring them to the train's holding cell."

A dangerous smile twisted onto Chris's face, "Chef, my man, you are an evil genius! I love it!" He turned to the door, "Britney, Natty, Howie! Get in here!"

-Xx-

"Anyway, I was in some serious pain, mate. I couldn't walk or nothin'!" A teenage guy, around seventeen, was talking to his friend at a resturant. He had sandy blonde hair that was just reaching his green-blue eyes.

"Target in sight." Howie motioned over to him, showing his two companians where he was.

"Right." Britney nodded, not likeing having to do this. They could get arrested for impersonating an office but the almighty Chris didn't seem to care.

"Deigo McKensly?" Howie asked in an authoirive voice. Him being about twenty gave him a headlong advantage, but this Deigo had braoder shoulders and was nearly as tall. Natty, being nearly a head shorter, took a step back. His short black hair moved as he did, his blue eyes moving around, hoping not to make a scene.

"Yeah?" said victim looked up, surprise flitting across his tanned features.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain..."

-Xx-

A red haired, young teen walked under the abandoned bridge, admiring his handiwork. The bridge was made of decaying wood, held together by rotting rope. There was a dying stream under it, but he didn;t mind getting a little wet. He dumped the rest of the gasoline in a trail behind him. He had learned not to get any on himself, otherwise he'd get burned and that would link him to the crime.

His red eyes shifted around the area. He knew someone was watching but didn't care. Wearing black sweat pants and a white striped shirt, he sort-of stuck out against the reds and greens around him. I lit a match and dropped it, watching its fire snake across the ground before nabbing the fireworks under the bridge. They exploded witha loud bang, making the bridge go up in smoke.

His laugh was cut short when strong arms wrapped around his torso, crushing the air from his lungs. "You're under arrest, Lex Lexinton."

_'Shit._' thought the fourteen year old.

-Xx-

A light skinned mexican walked down a back alley at night, hoping to reach his short cut before any cops saw him. His purple mohawk was easily recongizable and not something he wanted spotted. They always went straight to the mexican if something went wrong in the neighborhood, and he knew something was going down tonight.

He is wearing an all black t-shirt, dark purple skinnys with black nikes. A thin chain hung on his right side, going from his belt to his back pocket.

"You there!" He froze at the sound of a male voice.

"Y-yeah?" He knew he was in for a beat down. Sure he had some muscle but not enough comapred to the guys on stariods in this town. He turned to see three cops right behind him. "I-I didn't do nothin', I swear."

"Never said ya did. Are you Rey Pablyeo?"

"Y-Yeah?" He was confused.

"Come with us." The man held his hand out.

"Nope." The seventeen year old turned and took off down the alleyway, knowing his long legs could outrun any cop in the town. So, he was shocked when he was thrown face first into the cement, a heavy body landing roughly on his.

"Awesome work, Natty." A female voice complimented.

"Rey, you are under arrest. You have the right to remian..."

He could already feel blood trikling down from the scrape that now was present on his face.

-Xx-

Fifteen year old Rachel Hultgren, also known as 'Rache', ducked down behind a bush. She crouch-walked down its length, keeping her eyes and ears open for any and all moevement, sound...anything that would save her ass later, like a sound or shadow to show someone was there, and an excape route. She was this city's gossip-go-to-gal. She knew everything, had eyes and ears everywhere and could get out of any trouble by usage of up-to-date blackmail.

Hell, she was reality's Batman.

Rachel is average height and quite thin, with a small chest, small hips, and long legs, which was good when she needed to book it. She has small dark brown eyes and black wavy hair that reaches her chest and is parted in the middle. She usually wears a blue tank top under a music note short sleeved hoodie. She loved the green capris she was wearing, and sky blue tennis shoes. She has very high cheek bones, a straight nose, and thin lips. She files her fingernails into claws, to be able to claw at anyone, and paints them red or purple. Tonight, she wore a purple polish, hoping to stick with the shadows. She almost always wears Real 3D glasses without the lenses, which she was doing right now.

She stopped when she reached the window and peered inside. There sat Elizabeth and her boyfriend in a very...romantic position. Liz and Ben had supposedly broken up last week, but something hadn't set right with her, so she decided to check it out. She had been right.

She quick snapped several pics with her phone and shoved it into her pocket.

A rough hand grabbed her by the back of her neck, making her scream and thrash. "Let go'a me!"

"Rachel Hulgren, you are under arrest.." She bit his hand and he yelped. Seeing the oppertunity, she ran only to be tackled.

"Damn you all!" she screamed.

-Xx-

"Awesome; new high score!" shouted Jessie, jumping up onto the sofa. His best friend Andrew Miller laughed loudly beside him, on the recliner. They were in Jessie's apartment, having been eighteen for three months now, who had just moved in. Andrew was a half a year younger and very envious.

Andrew has pale blonde helmet cut hair, which matches his face perfectly, and big bright blue eyes. He has some pock marks on his pale skin, which he hated but knew once he'd tan it wouldn't be so noticable. He is pretty cute. He wears a red t-shirt under a black hoodie and baggy dark blue jeans with white sneakers, practically matching his best friend's attire.

Three heavy knocks sounded on the front door, surprsing both. Andrew asked,"Think its the pizza guy?"

"He'd have to have been buzzed in." Jessei grumbled, not moving, "Probably wrong apartment."

"I'll go see." Andrew sighed as Jessie started another game up. He opened the door as a blonde girl was about to kncok again. His eyes swept up and down her her hour-glass figure twice before realizing she was a cop. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Andrew Miller?" He could see a man standing behind her, but he was the same hieght as him, or close enough, and didn't view him as a threat.

"Yeah." But there was an unspoken question in his voice.

"You're under arrest." A man came from the right and cuffed him before he could even process what had happened.

"I had nothing to do with that girl, honest! Jessie! Jessie! Call my parents! Get me a lawyer!" he shouted as they hauled him away, leaving the front door wide open. Jessie didn't hear any of it as explosions drowned out his pleas.

-Xx-

At a bar downtown, a redheaded girl wondered alone down by the bar. She went into the back alley and gave money to a guy in a trech coat. He handed her a paperbag, with a gass bottle inside. She put it into her backpack and gave him a nod.

Walking back onto the main road, it began raining, soaking her black turtle neck and dark tan cargo pants instantly. Her hair plastered to her face, which had a long, thin scar running down it. It started above her left eye and ran down to her cheekbone. It contrasted to her smooth skin shockingly, leaving many wary.

Her arm was caught from behind and she whipped out her pocket knife, slashing the arm without though. "Fuck!" Shouted a male's voice and another began panicing,

"Scarlett Hellens. you are under arrest!" Her hands were cuffed instantly, but the blond cop put her knife back into her pocket, a smirk on her features.

"Name's Scar, bitch. Get it right!" She held her head up, defiantly planting her feet on the ground, refusing to budge.

-Xx-

Sarah Burns was like any other thirteen year old girl. She had big dreams and always had to fight her way to the top. She has straight dark brown hair that goes down to her mid-back. It had taken her all winter to get it that long and she liked it. Her beautiful sea-green eyes matched amazingly with the tan she had gotten at the beach just last week. She had the beginnings of an hourglass figure and was really excited, since summer had just started.

Turning the corner, she was almost knocked off her feet by three cops, one whose arm was bandaged. "S-Sorry!" she sqeaked.

"That's alright," said the blonde female officer. "Are you Sarah Burns?"

"Y-Yes."

"You're coming with us." Her eyes widened in shock.

-Xx-

Joshua Nicholas Valentine, a lone seventeen year old, stopped beside the bus terminal. With Long jet black hair hanging to below his shoulders, very light skin, ice blue eyes, 5'10, he was very thin and wiry. The red t-shirt he wore was covered by a black denim jacket He had on black denim jeans, black sandals, a red headband with a black diamond pattern. He also wore a pair of earrings with the Greek masks of comedy and tragedy, one mask per ear. The comdey was on the left and the tradgety was on his right. A thin gold chain held a necklaceclose to his heart, holding a golden locket with a picture of his family, including his younger brother Miles, before the accident.

He dropped his duffle bag on the floor and rubbed his tired eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. Not the guilt, not the knowing that he couldn't fix it, not the tears from his mother, not the disappointment and anger in his father's eyes. Even his best friend had turned him away, not knowing how to react to what had happened.

So, he left.

Plain and simple.

Two cops walked up to him, but he could see one with a bandaged arm lingering behind, and he forced a smile, "G'Day, Officers."

"Hello. Are you Joshua Nicholas Valentine?"

"Maybe...?"

"Answer the question." He winced but slowly nodded, not sure what to expect. The partners looked at one another then back at him, "You're under arrest."

"What!"

-Xx-

Adelle Roseman, a girl considered slightly strange by those around her, stared at the clouds moving past in the slow breese. Her purple eyes tracked them lazily, as her mind wondered through the events she could do that day. Her elbow length, wavy chocolate brown hair lay agains the roof tiles, shining in the morning sun.

Yes, the sixteen year old, who shunned the realities of life for the conforts of imagination and inspiration, was laying on her roof, watching the morning clouds.

"Honey!", her mother called from the driveway, "I'm heading out to do some errans! Do you want anything?"

"No, mom!" I'm fine!" She rolled over and peered over the edge.

"Get off the roof!"

"Never!" she shouted, victorious and amused as her mother shook her head, walking to her car, and mumbled something along the lines of, 'Only my daughter would sit on the roof and not stay out all night.'

As her mom drove off, she saw her pool in the backyard and Adelle was hit with an idea. Inspired and not wanting to wait, she tiptoed to the edge lof the two story roof, thinking it wasn't that far. She backed up a bit and took a running jump. She landed into the pool with a giant splash, big enough to hit the house and go across the fence.

Coming up, she let out a shout of exhileration and giggled. She swam to the pool's side, thinking about getting changed and-

"Are you Adelle Roseman?"

"Uh, Ye-Yes." She peered up, seeing three cops. The blonde girl bent down and offered her hand. Adelle took it and was surprised at how strong the other girl was. The smaller of the two males threw her a towel that had been hanging on the back of one of the seats set around the pool. "What's this about?"

"I'm sure its nothing but a mix up," the blonde began, looking sympathetic, "But we were told to bring you down to the station. Just for some questions, nothing serious."

"Alright." But something felt off. Waaaaaaay off. "Let me get changed?"

"Sure." The taller male grunted.

She turned and walked twoards the house, her instincts telling her run, run, run and scream. She counted in her head, carefully looking over her shoulder. They fallowed behind her a few feet. When they looked at each other, talking quietly, she took off, running along the side of her house.

Suddenly a shove in the back sent her overbalance and she fell against the side of her house. "Adelle, you are under arrest..."

_'Aren't they suppose to use my full name?_' She slumped in defeat.

-Xx-

Marth Lowell dropped another box into the back room of his uncle's tackle shop. His black hair was short, but somehow managed to keep getting into his blue eyes. He growled in the back of his throat and wondered, not for the first time, why his parents sent him to his uncle's when he was suppse to be grounded, because, let's face it, his uncle was awesome and never asked him to do anything.

The front door chimed and went to the front room, finding three cops at the counter.

"Marth Lowell?"

"Yeah." He rested his forearms on the counter, which he stood behind.

"You're hard to track - moving from Michihan to Florida. What was the rush?"

"I don't..." he trailed off as the cops pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest." The fifteen year old was startled. His uncle was out of town, doing business and would be back later that night. "Come out here and turn around.

Beyond confused, he fallowed their instrutions. Maybe this was what his parents had in mind...

-Xx-

Dylan "Dewey" Hudson, considered strange but loved. The one person who wasn't a faker, a poser. In his school, he was called Known. Everyone knew him, personally. They knew who he was, where he lived, what he did. He showed many people their ignorance and helped them find the courage to be who they really were.

He even had his own fangirls, who dressed as different as they could and he would compliment their choices. (Though, he himself would sometimes mentally wince at the crazy things they wore to get his attention.)

With his dark purple hair, choppy bangs that barley cover one eye, short hair in the back, along with lime green eyes, he stood out in class. Tanned and toned, he often subsituted for any school sorts team when needed. He usually wore normal but bright and flashy red shoes. Tight green jeans along with a lemon yellow California Dreams tour t-shirt, covered with a light purple hoodie, was his usaual combo, something easily seen in a crowd.

As of right now, he was on stage. He was helping set up for the block party that was going to be happening for the entire weekend. The theme was simple, be as bright and outstanding as you could. Unfortunatnly, his fans had taken this serious and were wearing all neon colors that clashed horribly. BUT. But, he didn't complain, since that would make him a hypicrit and he was not one of _those._

"Damn it!" He accidentally dropped a box of tools on his foot.

"Dylan Hudson?"

"Call me Dewey. What can I do ya for?" he asked, turning around to come face to face with _two_ cops and a quiet crowd of people watching.

"You are under arrest!" The man shouted, pointing a finger at him dramatically.

"What!"

"Bahahahahahahahaha!" The cop cracked up, "Jus' foolin', Dewey! Good job with the stage." The cop tipped his hat upwards, showing red hair.

"Fuck, Sam!" the man contiued to snicker, "That wasn't funny!"

"Sure it was."

"No, it was not." Another three cops came up behind Sam, making said redhead look surprised. "Dylan Hudson, you _are_ under arrest."

"Oh, shit."

-Xx-

Rodger Nelson wore a white tanktop and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. His hair was black with tints of green, bringing out the blue of his eyes. His best friend Ron was a ginger with a dusting of freckles. He wore a black tanktop and a pair of red skinny jeans with several black belts.

They were best friends since they were eight and knew everything about one another. They were also both bisexuals and more than once had a three or four way with each other and their girls, who they had just dumped becuase they caught them cheating. They had decided to take a short cut to go grab some pizza at this one place they know.

Now, however, they were handcuffed and being dragged away-both of them.

"Ron, what did you do!"

"I didn't do nuthin'! I swears it!"

-Xx-

"You have got to move out."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Naw-uh."

"Ye-No, not really."

"Good." Casey giggled, her blonde hair bouncing slightly as her friend sat next to her.

"Have I ever told you how much I envy your hair? Its perfect!" Her friend tugged her hair at its ends, where it was a bob above her shoulder. "Or your pefect skin? How do you keep it soooo...perfect?"

Casey's blue eyes widened in laughter, "Are you mocking me?"

"Maybe." her friend drew the word out. "Face it, you're always wearing casual clothing! That sweater and those jeans don't scream, 'Hey give me a second glance; I'm smokin' hot!"

"Well, maybe I don't want that."

"Grades come first, I get it." her friend groaned. Moments later, the front door was smashed off its hinges and three people stormed into the room. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Get out of my house!"

"Casey, you are under arrest!"

**Alright, where will they be taken to? What evil does Chris and Chef have in mind? Who will survive? See it all next time on Total Drama Revenge of the World Tour!**

**Anyway, yeaaaaa long chapter.**

**The next chapter will have them spilt into teams, hvae everything explained and the first illimination! Who will it be?**


End file.
